Home Sweet Home (And the Dangers that come with It)
by Danger All Around
Summary: Everybody knows that legends aren't real, right? Wrong. Kyoko's fed up with no one listening to her about why she doesn't want to vacation back in her hometown of Kyoto. And surprisingly enough she couldn't care less the fact that Ren was there, nothing more than a nuisance really, she couldn't risk him getting killed out there. -T for safety-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Back where I Belong (But don't wanna Be)

* * *

"Ah!" Lory took his feet off of the top of his desk an leaned forward toward his guest. "Mogami-kun, I'm glad you're here," He said, despite the fact that he had called the little love me girl there. "I've cleared your schedule for the rest of the week," He waited for the statement to sink in then continued off the girl's distraught expression. "Because," He continued hurriedly **(Is that right? It doesn't sound right) **before the girl could start crying, which he wouldn't be surprised if she did. "I'm sending you on a vacation!" He panicked as her mood didn't lighten. "To Kyoto!" Still nothing, he gave up. "Why aren't you smiling?" He pleaded.

"Normally people smile when they're happy" She waited a few seconds and continued when the president didn't show any sign of responding. "Which I'm not,"

"How come!?" Lory practically whined. "I worked so hard to set this up for you; I got all my contacts together and found out where you used to stay when you were little, I got you a reservation for a room at the Ryokan. I tried to find your childhood friends but nothing came up," Kyoko ignored the small holes being stabbed in her heart and let him continue. "Why wouldn't you wanna go?"

Kyoko shrugged. "I wasn't particularly popular, I didn't have any friends, there are no relatives in Kyoto that I'm on speaking terms with, what motive could I possibly have for visiting a town of shattered dreams and long forgotten memories?"

Lory struggled to hide his shock at the girl's horribly depressing answer. "W-well," He quickly recollected himself. "That," He managed to take a stern expression. "Is to bad," Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "I spent forever trying to get this together, you're going to go on a vacation, and you're going to like it!"

Kyoko sighed in submission. "Alright."

"Great!" Lory was nearly jumping for joy, despite his employee's uncharacteristic lack of enthusiasm. "You leave this Friday and return the following. It may seem boring now, but believe me when you get there it'll be nothing but interesting!"

"Mainly because of who you'll be with," He muttered as his LoveMe number one left, dragging her feet. "Sebastian!" He called his servant in from the next room over. "Have you confirmed Ren's flight for his on location shooting in Kyoto starting next Friday?"

"Yes sir," Sebastian nodded.

"Excellent," A Cheshire-Cat grin spread across Lory's face. "And Maria-Chan and my flight for out little Kyoto Vacation?"

"Yes sir," Sebastian repeated.

Lory's grin grew even wider.

"Umm," Sebastian took a step closer to his employer. "Sir? Are you aware of the legends surrounding the forest at which the four of you will be staying near?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lory waved away the question. "All sorts of garbage about mythological creatures in such that hunt out humans"

"And you are aware of Mogami-Sama's strong belief in myths, legends, fairies, and things of that nature?" Sebastian raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Of course!" Lory smiled proudly. "By the end of day one, Mogami-kun will be cuddling safely in Ren's arms. Besides, Legend are nothing more than That; Legends"

_Right?_

* * *

Kyoko took a deep breath as she approached the old Ryokan at which she used to stay when she was little. She gulped as she eyed her broken wonderland from childhood. 'It's safe now though,' She thought halfheartedly,

'_Right?"_

* * *

"Really Yashiro?" Ren mocked lightly. "It's just an urban legend, none of it's true,"

"None of it's true," Yashiro repeated back.

"_Right?"_

**Wrong.**

**-End-**

A/N: Haha; dat prelude. B}


	2. Chapter 2: My River My Rules

Chapter 2: My River. My Rules.

Kyoko eyed the Ryokan nervously. 'Will they even remember me?' She wondered. 'And if they do, will they want to see me? Will they just kick me to the curb? No, probably not; I'm technically a customer. They'll probably just hate me in silence. But will they hate me?' She rubbed the bottom of one foot over the top of another. 'They were always so nice to me when I was little' she frowned. 'But that's because I was their little 'housewife in training' so now that shouta-baka and I had a 'falling out' they aren't going to put up with me any more.' She let out a heavy sigh. "Well," She thought aloud. "I'm not gonna find anything out by standing here all day," She cautiously approached the large front door.

Upon entering Sho's mother greeted Kyoko as she would any other guest, without showing any signs of recognising her. "Easy enough," Kyoko mumbled to herself as she carried her bags to her room. She noted that the room was the same as where she was often put up for a few days at a time when she couldn't bear to stay with her mother any longer. She smiled sadly as she looked out the window, remembering all the weird stories she had heard about her fairy tale forest.

"Well," She told herself joyfully. "Rumors are made to be proven wrong right?"

* * *

Ren retrieved his cellphone from his pocket and put it to his year. "Hey boss,"

"Ah Ren," He could practically feel Lory's evil smile. This wasn't going to end well. "I wanted to wait to tell you this until after you were out of 'hurting me' range; About how you have work here, I lied" And just like that the line was dead. Ren shot a glare from the Demon Lord to his 'lovely' manager.

Yashiro had already given up on trying to make sense of the president. "What did he drag me into this time," It wasn't so much of a question, as a complaint.

"Well on the bright side," Ren deadpanned. "The president got us some vacation time."

Yashiro decided to shut up. 'Jeez, I can only imagine how pissed he must be, that workaholic. I'll just need to remember not to tease him this week, at least not too much,' He concluded as he noticed Kyoko approaching the same Ryokan as they were staying at.

* * *

Kyoko reached out to gently touch one of the densely packed tree trunks fondly. She adjusted the straps of her backpack for the umpteenth time. She approached the small stream with the hamburger shaped rocks and bent down to the water. It was a little bit shallower than when she had last seen it. Kyoko jumped as she heard a rustling behind her of something that was far too large to be a chipmunk.

"H-hello?" She called out nervously, not really expecting any sort of answer, or at the very least, hoping there wouldn't be one.

"Mogami-san?" Ren and Yashiro emerged from the not so scary any more shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Don'tcha know it's dangerous around here.

Ren smiled momentarily before explaining "The president sent us on an unknown, and unwanted, vacation."

"Yeah" Kyoko agreed. "Apparently he does that now"

"Wait a minute," Yashiro cut in. "did you say it was dangerous out here?"

"Yeah," Kyoko said plainly. "Didn't you know that there are all sorts of mythological creatures that live around here?\" Yashiro gulped. "They only live on the far side of the river though, they are nasty little buggers."

"Oh please," Ren smirked, a very rare sight indeed. "There's no such thing as mythological creatures, okay well, they exist, but only in stories."

"That's not true!" Kyoko challenged.

"There's nothing on the other side of his for animals, and I'll prove it," Ren said as he started across the river.

-End-

A/N: Ren's acting weird, yes, but I'll explain, if'n I'm not too lazy -3-


End file.
